Why I Want Revenge, Ichigo
by Randomness-is-Awsomeness
Summary: Rukia was left for dead after her fight with Yammy in Hueco Mundo. So what happens when she really didn't die and somehow survived? Now Hisaka Rukia, she's a changed woman, mentally and physically. Ichigo or Ulquiorra? Let's who/what she chooses OOC
1. Chapter 1

Hello! this is my first Bleach Fanfic! I worked hard on coming up with the details needed to make the story fit with the plot. I'm excited to get this story going!

* * *

Hisaka Rukia's eyes scanned the screen making sure she left out nothing and that there were no holes in the document. She didn't want them to find a way to either ruin her plan or to make their part in it any easier. She wanted them to suffer the way she did, to feel the betrayal she went through. She wanted to see them bleeding to death on the ground, covered with sweat and dirt. She wants to leave them with one question in their head, 'Why did she leave us here? What did we ever do to her?'

No matter how much she read through it, she couldn't find even the tiniest hole. Through this, she would be able to create fear and tension. Not to mention a chance to get back at the friends she thought would never give up on her.

She tucked her hair behind her ear. Her new hair still felt weird. She'd never had hair longer than shoulder-length. Now, her slightly wavy hair went down to around her kneecaps with random streaks of red and violet. She had taken on a whole new image. Only her eyeballs remained the same. She couldn't give up her violet eyes. Other than that, she was taller and her lips were fuller. Her chest had filled in a bit more, but only to the point of being average. Framing her eyes were designs, tattoos if you must. Swirls, circles, and spirals framed her eyes and followed down her cheekbones, down her neck, covering her back, chest, shoulders, and arms. They went down her legs all the way down to her bare feet. Basically, they were all over her body other than around her mouth, nose, and chin. On her forehead was a simple, blood-red butterfly.

She also changed her surname from Kuchiki to Hisaka. She did this in honor of her deceased sister, Hisana.

Her clothes were also unique. A black, sleeveless dress lined in blood-red went down to the middle of her thighs. On her arms were black sleeves lined in more blood-red, except these sleeves tightly held onto her upper-arm down to her elbow. The rest fell loose and hung down to one inch above her ankle.. To simply put it, her sleeves looked like they were cut off from a medieval-times dress. She had no shoes on. Instead, she had a pair of two violet, circular hoops on each of her ankles. On her neck was a violet choker. All around the choker hung two different charms. They alternated from a red butterfly to a black cross every other charm. Her hair hung loose other than a few strands of hair from both front sides of her head that were brought together in the back, held by a red ribbon. The hair falling from the ribbon was wound into a braid that ended in the middle of her back.

Her voice used to somehow tell a person that she was strong and not to be messed with, but sweet and loveable at the same time. Her voice still held the strength, but the sweetness and loveability had changed into an almost mocking sweetness.

She called for her most trusted follower, the only original Arrancar she could save. Ulquiorra Cifer. He was the only one she could save for all the others were killed by the Soul Society in fear that they would try to attack again if not disposed of. Somehow, Ulquiorra slipped from their grasps, returning to Hueco Mundo. After all her wounds had healed from the fight with Yammy in a matter of only two days, she waited for her friends to come for her. She waited for two weeks until her hope eventually faded. She had found herself stranded in the deserts of Hueco Mundo, anger and betrayal coursing fresh through her veins. She wandered for days until finally coming up with a plan for her revenge. The only thing she knew for sure was that the Winter War was over and Soul Society was recovering from the battles that had occurred since her execution. In the span of two months she had recruited Ulquiorra and created five new Arrancar. She then built her own headquarters in the farthest depths of Hueco Mundo where she planned and schemed with her followers.

Despite creating a team and headquarters, the most important part of the plan took place with Rukia herself. She had decided to do what Soul Society had wanted do for centuries but didn't have the guts to do. She took the essence of hollows, Arrancar, Vizards, and found a miniscule fragment of the Hogyoku. She combined each essence, the only essence last needed was one of a Shinigami. Why go to the trouble of finding a shinigami and taking some of its essence when she was already one herself? She took the new energy she had created and merged her own soul in the mixture, creating what she is now. She still had her precious Sode no Shirayuki, but it being an extension of her very soul, it's strength had dramatically increased. Shirayuki looked the same and its releases were the same, only much stronger. She even reached Bankai, which she could now create an even stronger Bankai if needed by combining it with her hollow, Arrancar, Hogyoku, or Vizard powers. She could take up to any four of her new powers and combine them.

She then recruited a Shinigami she had found wandering the desert. She learned that he had also been abandoned and agreed to help her. He agreed that for the sake of the success of the plan that he should become a Vizard due to the fact that she had no more Hogyoku fragments to add to the mixture. She also didn't want to risk being found out by the Vizards who were in touch with Ichigo by taking too much from them.

She then sent the newest follower to the world of the living to steal a high-tech computer and printer so she could type contracts or things of the sort and create fake plans in case her enemies managed to try to take it to find information. Of course, she made the information excruciatingly hard to recover so it would look like they were real plans. Once papers were printed, she wouldn't touch them so that when she sent followers with hints or directions for planned battles they would not be able to trace them to her. She wore a different pair of gloves each time she got on the computer. Ones that she had her recruits put on her hands so she nothing could transfer from the gloves to the keyboard or mouse.

When building her headquarters, she designed it so it blended into the surroundings it was in. It was almost impossible to find even if they sniff them out with scents or reiatsu. She took soul particles and messed with them until they naturally blocked any spying anyone could do from afar. Because it was made out of soul particles it was undetectable because there were many soul particles in the atmosphere, even if no one may have noticed them. After all, any world other than the living world had to contain some spirit particles because the inhabitants are dead, even if it is a hollow we're talking about.

Plus, with her having originally having been a Shinigami during the previous major battles, she knew their techniques, tactics, backups. You name it, she knew it. She had been in the core of the fights and personally knew almost all the captains, what job their squad had, and their favorite battle plans. She even knew their main fighter, their knight in shinning armor, better than anyone else. Also, she was thought of as dead. No one would suspect her as being the mastermind behind it all. Besides, in their perspective they wouldn't have any idea why she would want to destroy them anyways.

That's right. Destroy, not take over, seize, capture, or whatever else you wanted to call things like that. She wanted every single Shinigami and their whole world dead. She wouldn't even spare the souls that lived in Rukongai. There would always be the possibility that if she spares them, a soul would pop up with enough spiritual energy for Shinigami powers. She may have roots embedded deep down in their streets, but Renji also had roots there too. Anything related to the Shinigami _must_ go.

Finally, Ulquiorra entered the room. Unlike the other leaders like Aizen or Shinigami Captains, she did not require them to bow or kneel. When she was in the world of the living, she would see people 'saluting' to their leaders. She became quiet fond of this idea and decided to use it. You may be thinking 'Doesn't that seem a little childish?' Yes, it does. Just because she is filled with anger, betrayal, hatred, and a need for revenge doesn't **not** mean she still doesn't have some of her childlike qualities.

Rukia turned in her seat to greet her number one supporter who saluted her immediately.

"You called, Rukia-sama?"

"I would like you to take the paper from the printer and go to Soul Society. There, you will request a meeting with Kurosaki Ichigo, Ishida Uryuu, Inoue Orihime, Chad Yasutora, and Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai. Do not give them any information until all the people listed have arrived. You and the other five people are the only ones who will hear what has been written. Once all in a private room, read them the contents on the paper and have them sign it. Don't come back without their signatures agreeing to the rules on the paper. They are not allowed to beg or bargain you out of the original rules."

"Hai, Rukia-sama," was his reply as he gently took the piece of paper from the hands of the printer and seemingly glided out the door.

A smile came across Rukia's face as she thought of how wonderful it would be to see the look on the people who abandoned her faces when she abandons them.

* * *

I hope you continue to read on! Even if you decide not to, please at least review with your thoughts on the story! R&R! It makes me feel more determined to do better and to continue!


	2. a dead Arrancar with deadly news

Ok! Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo laid on his bed, trying to keep his eyes on his ceiling. No matter how much concentration and energy he put into this simple task, he would find himself looking at his open closet. Every single time he realized he was looking at his closet he would turn his attention back to his ceiling, but his gaze wouldn't stay there for very long.

Eventually, he gave up and just stared at his closet.

Her customized bed and hoard of personal items still sat where she last left them in place of the clothes that should now be there. He tried to take them out and put them in a box, but he couldn't bring himself to face reality. Taking the stuff in his closet would only mean that he was never going to see the little midget of a fireball again. That was something that he could not accept. It was like losing his mother all over again. It hurt, especially because he was never able to tell her exactly how he felt about her.

He loved her more than any other girl out there, but he could never just gather up the courage to tell her. Now, he mentally shoots himself for not taking the risk. At least that way, he would at least know what would've become of their relationship.

When he heard that she was dead, he immediately asked to see her body. They said no, so he asked why. Their reply was terrifying. "We don't have her body. She was killed by the Arrancar Yammy." Ichigo wanted proof that she was dead. He told them he would go and recover her body, but they refused. They said that they did not want to risk his life, that he was to strong an ally to lose. When he heard this, he said that he would fight for them, but he didn't want any other relationship with the Shinigami. He thought about sneaking into Hueco Mundo, but all known passages to Hueco Mundo were guarded so no one could enter for refuge. He tried to fight the guards, but failed to win and was sent to the newly rebuilt sōkyoku tower.

The exact same tower Rukia spent more than a month in, waiting for her approaching death. While there, he only begins to imagine what Rukia must have felt while sitting in the same spot he was. No matter how hard he tried, though, his imagination wasn't quiet strong enough to imagine what she felt to full length. He only knew it must have been horrible. For one, she was in here much longer then him. Second, he knew he was getting out alive. She knew she wouldn't.

They finally released him after a week and sent him to the human world.

It's been a year since he got back. He still feels a sense of being empty, and it has been proven by reports of him being weak-spirited and depressed. They were right, he was depressed. He only wanted to be able to see _her _face again.

So he was completely caught off guard when Renji showed up at his bedroom window while he was staring at his open closet.

"Ichigo, you've got to come to Soul Society. It's urgent!" was the only thing he said. He quickly turned around and started his way towards Urahara's shop, the only possible way to get to Soul Society and back. Ichigo quickly popped the pill on his desk into his mouth and gulped. He had given Kon to Orihime and he now had Chappy, the over-energetic Soul Candy. He gave Chappy the usual lecture and chased after Renji, which was quiet easy for him. They ran and ran until they were finally facing the Captain of the First Division. Surrounding him were his friends from the living world.

"Good. We can now hear whatever our new enemy has to say." All four of them stood confused as Renji walked out of the room.

"You four have been summoned by a mysterious person with a proposal. We are the only people allowed to hear this proposal, so you better listen hard and good. You could be making a decision that might effect all of Soul Society. I have not seen the person bringing the message. No one has and no one will until w-" there was a knock on the door and Yamamoto pressed a button by his seat and the door swung open. Everyone's eyes widened as Ulquiorra walked in, his usual scowl set in place.

* * *

This is the official beginning! I'm so excited! Read and review, please!


	3. Proposal's final proposition

Well, here's the next chapter. I'm so eager to write the story! I can't stop writing! so, here it is.

* * *

Ulquiorra walked into the room, not surprised by the surprised looks he was given. I mean, they did think he was dead. Well, they tend to think people die when they actually aren't more than needed.

He sat for a few moments, letting them sink in the situation. When they seemed to move from surprised to a little confused, he finally cleared his throat, signaling that he was ready to read the folded document in his left hand.

"Well, Ulquiorra, what a surprise, seeing you here," Yamamoto said, bowing his head at the bored Arrancar.

"I'm here to read you a _proposal_ from our new leader. When finished, you are not allowed to try to change or compromise anything written on the paper," Ulquiorra, stated, ignoring the comment sent his way. He unfolded the paper and started reading before anyone could say anything. He only wanted to get back to headquarters.

"I'm sure you are wondering why I have sent a supposedly dead Arrancar to come and read you a proposal. Unfortunately, I cannot give you this answer at this point of time. However, I do have a proposal. You see, I have placed a deadly device in the prisons of Seireitei, a deadly device that will destroy the prison and release all it's occupants. Not only do I have this deadly device there, it will be incredibly difficult to find. I also have set up even more deadly devices that, when activated, will destroy the walls surrounding Seireitei. In doing this, everyone outside of the walls will be able to come in at will and the costs for rebuilding the whole wall, capturing all the prisoners, and rebuilding the prisons will cost more money than any repairs having to be paid in Seireitei history and will take time and effort. You can prevent this, however.

You see, I only have one simple request: any one out of the five people, besides Ulquiorra, standing in this room will be blindfolded and sent to our headquarters for one week, and one week only. At the end of this week, the chosen person will be blindfolded once more and someone will be able to pick this person up at the entryway to Soul Society, or in your case, the end of your passage to Hueco Mundo. This person will not be harmed in any way. He/she won't be beaten, denied hygiene, food, or water, and will not be imprisoned. This person will be able to live in our home like he would in any other, as long as this person does not try to 'snoop' around, looking for clues or information related to our intent. No video recordings, audio recordings, private notes, or eavesdropping on any person during his/her stay. This person will be treated as an equal and will be talked to as if he/she was one of our very own.

With sincere hope I do not have to cause you any grieve with the deadly devices,

_Chimeiteki Kochou"_

Everyone stood shocked at what they just heard, and it took them a few seconds to finally realize that they needed to decide who should go.

"So, who should go?" Orihime bluntly asked, hand scratching her head like she was trying to solve a difficult math problem.

"I'll go."

* * *

So, who said they would go? Guess we'll figure out next chapter! Read and Review! !

Chimeiteki Kochou=Deadly Butterfly


	4. If i fall, will you fall with me?

Everyone turned their heads, not expecting Yamamoto to say he would go. Orihime immediately intervened, saying that she should be the one to go because she was the weakest one in the room. Everyone automatically denied that she was weak and said that she was quiet powerful and that they didn't want her to have to go back again. Chad then said he would go, but then Ishida pointed out that Chad needed to be in school. He was failing almost every class because of recovering from injuries from the war. Ishida refused to go, looking at Orihime from the corner of his eye while saying it. So, that only left Ichigo. No one wanted him to go, but he had good grades, he wasn't in command of the whole entire Gotei 13, and he had never been a captive before. After pointing this out, everyone decided Ichigo was going to go.

Despite the fact that all five of them arguing would usually amuse him a little, he was bored with the whole thing. After all, Chimeiteki Kochou-sama specifically told him, first off, that everyone needed to call her by her nickname so no suspicions arise. Then he told her how she believed they would react and who would eventually end up being the hostage.

Of course, she had predicted right. She had known Soul Society's most loyal and best fighters better than anyone else. She knew their reactions, she knew their habits, she knew their relationships with others, and many other things. This was probably the person that had the best possibility at conquering Soul Society. Soul Society, the Boutos, or even Aizen had known they would be faced with such a strong opponent. Plus, they didn't know anything personal about them, which can effect your chance of winning quiet drastically, as he had only recently learned.

Ulquiorra Cifer had finally found someone he could count on to win. She was also someone who understood his situation better than anyone and the one person who accepted him. He had never wanted to be so close to someone as he now did with her.

Once it was decided that Ichigo would be the captive, Ulquiorra swiftly walked up behind Ichigo and blindfolded him, making him jump with surprise. Taking his shoulders, Ulquiorra led Ichigo to the door and opened it, walking out to a crowd of captains, vice captains, and what must be other important Shinigami. They looked shock at the sight of an Arrancar that was said to be dead leading their most trusted and strongest ally in a blindfold. Once at the gate back to Hueco Mundo, Ulquiorra pulled up Ichigo's blindfold and had him quickly sign his name on the document. Turning around, he found the Quincy, the weird Spanish-looking guy, the crying redheaded girl, and the old captain and had them sign their names, too. Once all was said and done, Ichigo's blindfold was put on once again and they started on their way to Ichigo's one week sentence.

* * *

Ulquiorra had led Ichigo, who was extremely exhausted, all the way to the back of Hueco Mundo to what Ichigo thought would be his ultimate hell. They were now through the barrier and standing at a gigantic wall of many different moving colors. With no door. Ulquiorra stepped up to the wall and breathed on it, making no noise whatsoever. Neither did the wall. Ulquiorra, now impatient to get this over with, grabbed Ichigo by the arm and dragged him into the new slit in the wall. They were now in a narrow hallway, the only light coming from the colorful walls around them. Once the slit behind them closed, the green eyes Arrancar ripped off Ichigo's blindfold, told him to quickly follow him in a monotone voice, and started walking down the hall before anything else could be said. Ulquiorra's footsteps were silent, but Ichigo stomped on the ground as if in doing so, he would be able to leave and go back home. The hallway seemed to go for miles, not a single door or decoration on the bare walls.

Finally, after what seemed like five hours but was really just a half hour, the hallway ended and they were now in a circular room, about ten doors to choose from. Ulquiorra took the door on the left closest to the hallway they just walked through and slapped the air in a lazy fashion, making Ichigo roll his eyes at his signal. He quickly followed found himself in an octagonal room, eight doors, including the one the just came from, now facing him. Ulquiorra took the left closest to the door they just went through, shutting it before Ichigo could follow him.

Now Ulquiorra was facing Rukia's back. She was standing on a platform, looking out onto what seemed to be a window. That's what it looked like, though. Really, it was a window looking out onto a holographic scene. Whatever she wanted to see, it would appear without even pressing a button. There was nothing else in the room except a five foot high staircase leading to the platform of the holographic window.

"Chimeiteki Kochou-sama, I have the boy standing outside this very door. Should I take him to his section or would you like to see him first. Slowly, Rukia turned around and started down the stairs without giving an answer. Ulquiorra watched, only now noticing her every detail. The way she gracefully and slowly walked down the stairs, the way her dress fit her body, her every facial feature, everything. It was only then he realized how much the girl making her way towards him had changed since he had last seen her when she was still friends with the orange haired teenager. And it wasn't until now he realized just how much his life now revolved around her.

After seeming to watch her go down the stairs in slow motion, she was standing right in front of him. Now eyelevel with him, they looked each other straight in the eyes. Her eyes seemed determined, but she also seemed to be reminiscent.

"Ulquiorra. Tell me. If I were to fall, would you abandon me or would you fall with me?"

It wasn't until right then he had even thought of such a question. As he was about to answer, wanting the desperation in her voice and eyes to leave, pounding on the door interrupted the moment. After using her sweet voice to tell him just one more second, she closed the space between him and Ulquiorra and rapped her hands behind his neck, resting her forehead against him.

"Because I would fall with you if the time ever comes." Ulquiorra looked into her eyes and decided right then and there that he would never let her have the chance to fall, whether it be her falling or her falling because he was falling, too.

"If that were to happen, I would physically and internally fall if either of us went down. But I will do all in my power to prevent that, Rukia-sama," he whispered. She then touched his nose with her index finger and softly pecked it.

"Thank you. And just call me Rukia. That is, when not in company outside of me, you, and the others." Her arms uncoiled from his neck and she walked over to the door, greeting the friend she swore she would destroy.

* * *

I'm getting fairly excited. What about you? Review! That's the best way to get chapter's faster! It's one of my best motivations!


	5. temae orenji kami baka

Here it is! Sorry it took so long! Lately, I've had some issues and work that needed to get done. It usually doesn't take me this long to update, but I can't make promises. I do try to put 1 chapter per week. If that doesn't happen, i haven't forgotten or given up on the story. It only means something has come up and it will take a little longer to update. Review and tell me if you would rather this be Ichiruki or Ulquiruki. When my poll startes working, you can then vote on the poll. If you want Rukia to be with someone else, give me the pair. That would help a lot. I have a few possible endings, but i want some of your say in it. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Finally, someone was opening the stupid door! To Ichigo, the suspense and curiosity started to finally get the best of him when he banged his fist on the door. He heard a women's muffled "One more second, please!" and leaned against the wall and sat down, head in between his hands. He grabbed at his hair, fear coursing through his veins. He couldn't let anyone see this side of him, but he just couldn't hold it in for too much longer. He had no idea what would happen, who he was going to have to meet, or how he will come out of this.

Suddenly, a shooting pain went through his whole body. It took several moments for him to realize that he had just happened to sit on the side of the door that swings back, and he was hit head-on when the door was open to let him in. He gripped his head to try to help the pain subside. Immediately, he felt his arms being softly and gently pried from his head. His eyes were blurred from watery eyes, but he could feel a pair of hands searching and rubbing his scalp, probably checking for any bruising. Slowly, his eyes started to dry and the pain started to fade as he felt someone wrapping their arms around him, embracing him.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen…." His head shot up, a familiar tone of voice bringing him back to reality. He looked up, brown eyes meeting strange, violet orbs. He sat, entranced by her eyes. Her voice, her eyes, they all made him think of only one person.

_Rukia._

"Are you okay?" he heard, bringing him back to looking at the whole picture. Once his attention was away from her eyes, he could clearly see that this woman wasn't who he thought she was. Rukia didn't have elaborate black tattoos and a red butterfly on her forehead. Not to mention, she looked like she had actually passed the Eighth Grade. Her voice, also, was different. It sounded sweet, but in a menacing way. Despite this, it still had a tone that said, "I don't look dangerous, but looks are deceiving." The exact same tone that Rukia had when speaking to him. This girl just wasn't the person he had hoped she would be.

"Oh, um, I'm fine. Just a little shocked. Didn't expect that to happen." A small smile formed on the girl's face. She looked glad that he was okay, relieved he wasn't injured. In his head, he knew she meant him no harm at all. Yet he still had that little tug, that miniature pull in this believe.

"I'm glad. Why don't you come in and sit down? Then we can fully discuss what is going on," she answered, getting back on her two feet and holding her hand out to him. Now, he had a full view of her body. She was _gorgeous._ Black hair down to her kneecaps with violet and red streaks, long and lean legs, and a beautiful dress with amazing accessories.

He grabbed her hand and she pulled him up with so much force that he stumbled a bit when he was up, but she didn't even seem to realize how much strength she used. Once his balance was regained, he followed the mysterious yet alluring woman into the bare room with nothing but a staircase leading up to a fairly big window. She signaled for him to sit on the steps. He sat on the left as she went to sit on the right.

"Well, I can only guess how confused and dazed you feel right now. I've been held captive before, but not in this form," was the first thing said.

"Well, I guess it's confusing. My main question, though, is if or when I'm going to meet with _Chimeiteki Kochou_," Ichigo asked, hands tightening into fists. He didn't want to admit, but he was scared. He had no idea where he was, who he was going to meet, or what was going to happen. He was used to having at least some idea of what would happen, and he always had support from friends along the way.

Rukia, having known him better than anyone else, noticed his fear from the moment she set eyes on him. To her, it radiated like his enormous reiatsu. This made her feel amazing, like everything was going to plan. Plus, he was tasting a nibble of the fear she had gone through when she woke up, death seducing her with the want to have the pain go away. Luckily, she had been in pain too many times to be seduced by something so common in her life. She wanted so bad to smother whatever force that let this happen in gratefulness and loyalty. Instead, she gave a small chuckle, as if someone just told her that this next week would go perfectly.

All Ichigo saw, though, was a beautiful girl giggle at his comment. She seemed truly nice and genuine to him. Because of this, he was surprised at what came out of her mouth next.

"Ichigo, _temae __orenji kami baka_! _Chimeiteki kochou _is sitting right next to you. Oh, and it's _chimeiteki kochou-__sama_" she said, a small smile forming on her face as she accented the . Ichigo was, to put it mildly, surprised. She seemed nice enough, but _orenji kami baka? _Plus, she didn't look like or act the type of person to threaten to blow up Seireitei and create ultimate chaos. He didn't let it show, though.

At least he thought he didn't. Rukia, though, saw every single emotion and reaction. After all, she was the person who knew him the best. She was also the one who had understood his feelings best, too. Had, that is. Inside, she was rejoicing. Everything was going to plan. Of course, the little interaction with Ulquiorra hadn't been planned, but she was still glad it happened. She didn't even mind that he had been keeping his eyes on her ever since Ichigo had walked into the room. She knew he was watching how she reacted to seeing him again. He was just that type of person.

Ulquiorra may not have seen Ichigo's reactions and feelings, but he sure as hell noticed Rukia's. Before Ichigo had even walked through the door, he knew she would be feeling either depressed and abandoned or successful and confident. Well, it was obvious she felt successful and confident. Her back was a tad bit straighter, she had her legs crossed in a ladylike and professional manner, and her hands were gently clasped and resting on her crossed legs. Her eyebrows were lifted in a way that put determination on her face and her eyelids were ever so slightly relaxed. The tone of her voice, though it may have been fake, was barely lighter and less cautious. These were things she always unconsciously did when she felt like she was on the right path to getting what she wanted. After spending almost a year with her confined in the headquarters, he had been around her more often then not, which gave him more opportunities than anyone else to get to know her. Especially since he was her most trusted person, as she was for him. Plus, he had always been a very observant person, taking things in when people thought he wasn't. He knew her better than anyone just as she knew him better than anyone.

"Really? I imagined _chimeiteki kochou _to be more threatening. Or maybe stronger? Well, you just aren't what I expected," he replied, hand scratching the back of his head and an embarrassed look on his face. Rukia just tilted her head to the side and touched her chin with her finger.

"Oh my! Did Ichigo just say what I think he did? He couldn't have! Because if he did, he would be given a warning that said backtalk isn't tolerated to anyone here!" Rukia sweetly said, still keeping up the act. She felt as she if she was back at school, talking to all the other classmates. Ulquiorra, being Ulquiorra, was amused by Rukia's little act. He didn't show it, though. Meanwhile, Ichigo was struggling with the fact that she was acting just like Rukia would at school. His insides seemed to dissapear, leaving nothing but an empty feeling in the core of his being. He could almost see Zangetsu's frowning face as rain started to fall on his upside-down inner world.

Rukia, however, was a different story. It goes like this: Ulquiorra sees through Rukia, Rukia sees through Ichigo, and Ichigo is his usual oblivious self. Lost in his memories, he felt drenched with memories and guilt for his 'dead' obnoxious shinigami friend. Seeing this should have wedged second thoughts into Rukia's brain, but it only strengthened her feeling of success. She was already getting guilt and shame and this was only the beginning.

He had stolen her heart for too long, and she had only recently got it back. She wasn't going to give it back without a fight. She had plenty of artillery and more than enough ammunition hidden inside her strong, impeccable, impassable, impermeable, impervious, impregnable, incomparable, incredible, inconceivable, indelible, and intrepid wall, made by her for her.

A moment of silence fell between the three as no one knew how to respond to her comment. Ulquiorra was leaning against the wall, eyes closed. Rukia was humming a little tune and fiddling her thumbs. It wasn't until Ichigo looked down at his wristwatch that someone finally spoke up.

"_Chimeiteki kochou-sama, _the boy looks like he is ready to see his room. Would you like to explain the rules and expectations or would you like me to?" Ulquiorra commented. His eyes were now open and scrutinizing the scene in front of him. Ichigo had unconsciously scooted closer to Rukia, his gaze also straying her way every 20 seconds. His scowl was also more deep and prominent.

Rukia, having noticed this situation, didn't even pay attention. She still hummed and twiddled her thumbs, not a care in the world. Ulquiorra knew she didn't care about the closeness, but it was the disrespect that made him mad. Well, that's what he told himself, at least.

"You're right, you and I will take him to his room. On the way there, we will explain everything," was the reply. Ulquiorra saluted and walked towards the door, Ichigo and Rukia following lead.

"Everyone here is very close, so we tend to spend a lot of time together. You will wake up every morning at 7:30. From 7:30 to 8:30 you will take care of your morning necessities, meaning things such as showering, if you have ever heard of it," Rukia explained. They opened the door to the circular room with the ten doors and stood in the middle, explaining the rest.

"8:30-9:15 is breakfast. When breakfast is over, we usually do anything available that everyone enjoys. And we do it together. That is until noon. Then we have lunch. Once you are done eating, you will have personal time. You can do almost anything except spying, eavesdropping, snooping, investigating, so on and so on. We do have a special training ground for you so that you won't be tempted to go to ours and spy. It is open from noon to five. 5-6 is more social time. Next, we have dinner from 6-7. 7-8:30 is when we do our chores. Everyone has their own section. It's like an apartment. You take care of YOUR section. Going into and/or taking something from anyone else is illegal and will be punished. There are ten sections, one for you, one for the social, dining rooms, and training facilities. The rest are for the rest of us," Ulquiorra added, now heading towards Ichigo's section's door.

"That is the schedule. You will be escorted to and through the social section until you know your way around. When not in training, there is no violence or purposely hurting someone else's feelings. There is to be no communication to Soul Society and there shall be no trying to gather information, hints, tips, advantages, etc. There shall be no note passing, secrets, sub grouping, information sharing, or physical contact in any way, shape, or form. Relationships should stay as limited as possible. No romantic interaction. No stealing and/or breaking and entering/ respect for boundaries is mandatory. Personal time is personal, meaning no one but you. No gossip or stories about the past and past experiences. No negative talk about people outside and/or inside these walls. Privileges are earned, not given. If any rule is broken there will be consequences," Rukia finally finished and opened the door to Ichigo's section. The hallway led to an octagonal room with eight doors, exactly like Rukia's. Only things different were the orange walls and doors. Orange. They then led him to the door directly facing them and entered.

Orange.

Orange bed, pillows, blankets, cabinets, chairs, walls, the floor, and the desk. 'Are they mocking me?' Ichigo thought.

Rukia and Ulquiorra looked in amusement as several veins began to twitch in Ichigo's forehead and neck.

They walked to the door when he finally calmed down.

"Oh, and one last thing before we go," Rukia started. "Bed is anywhere from 9-11. If you are up past 11 there will be consequences. There is an alarm clock with the date and time on the desk. It is 5:30 right now. In the back left corner of the room is a dresser with shinigami robes, arrancar garbs, and clothes from the living world. Until dinner just stay in your section and get to know the area. Good night." They shut walked out the door and shut it before Ichigo could even respond. The last thing Ichigo heard was Rukia and Ulquiorra debating what they could quickly make for dinner.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. It's longer than usual, so i hope that can make up for some of the wait.**

_temae orenji kami baka= _**you orange-haired idiot!** Caution: I got this from an online english-japanese dictionary. It may not be completely accurate.

**_Anyways, please read and review! Tell me what pair you want, also!_**


	6. Vote, Vote, VOTE!

Ok, the polls are now up and running! Vote, because that vote could make the difference on how the story ends. If you want a certain pairing, you do have a say in the matter. One vote per person so that it's fair. If you want a pairing other than Ichigo~Rukia or Ulquiorra~Rukia, just vote and either tell me by reviewing the pairing or by sending me a private message. I don't know which pair you want unless you tell me!. You can ask for pairings without Rukia, Ichigo, or Ulquiorra, but it won't be the main pairing. Tell me if you want Ichigo or Ulquiorra with someone else, and i will see what i can do. I will try to include it, though. I'm always checking my messages and reviews, even if I don't have very much time on the computer. I'll try and tell you which pair is winning every time I update. So why are you still sitting here and reading? GO VOTE!

~Randomness-is-Awsomeness


	7. the rock hard stack of papers

Here is the next chapter! I would have to say that this might be my favorite chapter posted, so far. Well, when you get done reading, the current result of the poll will be revealed! You can still vote, so don't worry. I will tell you when the due date is shortly, hopefully. Enjoy!

* * *

Rukia and Ulquiorra walked down the hall, bickering about dinner. Well, not really bickering. It was more of a debate, if you must. It was their turn to make dinner, but whenever it's their turn, it is quiet a task getting a compromise.

"We should just do something simple and easy. We have done a lot today and we don't need more work than necessary," was Ulquiorra's constant retort. Rukia, however, had a different view on the situation.

"Exactly! We have done a lot of work, so we should reward ourselves! Why be difficult when, with just a little bit of effort, you can be impossible? Well, why make a plain meal when, with just a little bit of effort, you can make an extravagant meal?" Rukia said, folding her arms across her chest and puffing her cheeks.

She usually didn't act like this, but she just didn't care at the moment. It especially made it easier that the person standing next to her was Ulquiorra. Sure, he was always serious and sometimes even somber, but he didn't judge. He went along with it and didn't bother about the little details. He knew how to obey orders. He knew the extent as to handle the orders with, also. He never argued, but he would put in a little comment here and there. He was respectful. He knew when she was the master. He knew when she became his equal, when the mask of master was torn off. He got along well with the others, never arguing and always being the first to be peacemaker. He somehow knew when to let her be, when she needed company, and when she felt like a punching bag wouldn't satisfy her anger. He knew what to do when a punching bag wouldn't suffice. He knew what to do when she was overwhelmed with any feeling. He knew when she was lacking emotion, when she was too serious and calculating, and he knew how to give her just the emotion she needed to get through. He shared her belief that in order to succeed, you need a balance between logical thinking and emotional input. He knew the feeling of being abandoned, forgotten, and he knew how to help her deal.

He just knew _her._

It didn't explain his weird behavior with Ichigo, though. He seemed really on edge, really irritated. Usually, he wouldn't lean against the wall with his eyes closed; he usually keeps his eyes open and alert, his body always alert. Also, he would never break any silence, no matter how awkward or boring. He kept his gaze away from Rukia and Ichigo, only looking when necessary. What hit her the most, though, was his façade. It was careless. Well, to her at least. Someone who isn't close to Ulquiorra wouldn't be able to pick out the usually nonexistent tone in his voice, the little things he does unconsciously when his emotions build. But she couldn't possibly be right, though.

There was no way he could _possibly_ be _jealous. _

"Hisaka-sama, are you okay?" Ulquiorra asked, waving his hand in front of her face. She blinked, taking a few seconds to realize he was talking to her. She looked up at him only to find him looking straight ahead, his face blank and emotionless. His eyes were glassy, looking like a dead man's eyes. Now they were away from Ichigo, he was back to normal. Rukia decided just to let it go; it would do no good to ponder on something that she will probably find the answer to.

"Yeah. Well, I guess we could go with something simple. Maybe some ramen? Or curry?" was her reply, crossing her arms over her chest. It was still bugging her, even though she told herself she wouldn't ponder over it.

Ulquiorra could see something was troubling her. He has never seen her space out in any way, shape, or form. She was always on high alert, ready to strike. It made him wonder. What could possibly soak up so much of her attention? Ichigo, possibly? He was able to bring her out of it, and she seemed fine afterwards. It didn't fool him, though. She was actually a master actress, despite what the other people around her see. It was rare for her to show emotion when she wasn't around the other six. He could tell she seemed to like being in a small group, for some unknown reason. Unlike the girl walking next to him, he was able to not ponder on the other person's mysterious feelings.

"Ramen. It's easy and all you need is some water and an instant packet." Rukia nodded her head, her signal that she agreed.

"So, how do you think he'll get along with the others? You planned this, after all," Ulquiorra said, not paying mind that they had just entered into the social room's main hallway. The hallway was smaller than the others, so Rukia and Ulquiorra were now squeezed together as he fought back the sudden heat rising to his face. Ulquiorra wasn't the oblivious or innocent type, and he full well knew Rukia had grown on him. That didn't mean he had to tell her. He also didn't have to blush, stutter, and/or act love struck. In other words, he didn't have to act like a fool.

"He'll be grumpy and stubborn at first. He doesn't like other people other than his closest friends to 'delve too deep,' as everyone else says. It takes a long time for him to actually give you the time of day," was Rukia's answer, shrugging her shoulders as if being unapproachable is just unimportant. Ulquiorra nodded his head, still staring straight ahead.

"Before the Winter War, you and Ichigo seemed really close. He seemed to look at you….differently. He seemed to care about you more than necessary, in fact. I still remember the look on his face when I told him you were dead, when I knew perfectly well you weren't. He was in complete denial, refusing to believe that you even had the ability to die. Well, he wasn't very happy that I would tell such an obvious lie. It was obvious to him, at least."

"I can certainly see him becoming angry by such a comment. In fact, I'm not even surprised he would react with violence. His friends are important to him, and that will be one of many things to help a cause he will fight against, the memory of Kuchiki Rukia being his reason for fighting," was what her confident voice said, her vitality agreeing with every word that was just spoken. Her steps became lighter as they finally reached the end of the claustrophobic hallway. Relief spread through Ulquiorra's body as he reached to open the door. He didn't think he could stand being so close to her for much longer without getting high over the strange and confusing aroma of trees. It was a smell he didn't much care for, due to the fact it was usually fresh and lively, the two things that made him want to gag. Rukia, however, turned it into a smell of rot, death, decay, and misery, a smell that sent him into the darkest pits of his favorite place: Hell. Yes, that sounded masochistic, but he had never cared what other people thought, said, or did to him. It was only natural for him to be attracted to death, seeing as he _is_ dead. Not only that, but he is a hollow, and death is just a natural instinct that he has surrendered to.

They stepped into the doorway and was greeted with the familiar sight of the octagonal room. Here, the walls seemed to be made of a variety of colors such as black, blue, red, purple, green, periwinkle, and a few others. Appearances can be deceiving, but not in this case. What seemed to be a wall of many colors _was _a wall of many colors. It was made to deceive, created in such a way that it blurred the lines between melding together and separation. Just as when entering Rukia's window chamber, they took the closest door on the left.

The kitchen was actually quite simple. A sink was lined on the front wall. A few cabinets lined all three walls, and the wall on the right held a plain white refrigerator with a mini freezer sitting on top. In the middle was a cooking counter, a small section on the left side reserved for a stove. Under the stove was an oven. On the other side, it consisted of a plain counter and a slide-in cutting board. There were a few drawers for cooking utensils, and the food was either in the cabinets, the refrigerator, or the mini freezer.

Before they started cooking, Rukia made sure her chappy apron was tied securely around her waist and neck.

"Just a precaution. After all, most household accidents take place in the kitchen," was her excuse for the childish covering. Everyone knew she just wanted it for the bunny, though. Yes, they know about her love for chappy. And, of course, they decided to learn just how 'passionate' she is about the little kids' icon. Unless you want a good punch in the face accompanied by unconsciousness, never tell her that the bunny would look cuter killed, fried, and lying on your dinner plate. Yes, violence was against the rules, and there was a consequence worthy of the crime.

No chappy in any way, shape, or form for a week.

She survived. In fact, she probably could have gone on even longer. However, it was _very _hard for the dedicated and loyal obsessive fan.

So, they both got to work, neither talking and both swimming in their own personal bubble.

* * *

Ichigo laid on the _orange _bed, staring at the _orange_ ceiling. Man, he could just picture Rukia giving him the lecture about self pity and a nice punch for emphasize as clear as day. Now, that only caused more self pity, which in turn brought more flashbacks, with more self pity. It went on in a cycle, a cycle that he found almost impossible to break. With each image, the self pity grew stronger, which strengthened the images, in return increased the pity. Finally, he decided to sit up.

Not much good. Now he has found himself staring at the _orange_ floor. Same cycle, only difference was the _orange _carpet instead of the _orange_ concrete ceiling. His body wouldn't listen, and as the rain poured on, Zangetsu decided to egg him on a bit, telling him one of two things that he thought, no, he knew would help.

"Stop doing this to yourself! How do you think your mother would feel, what she would think, her reaction to this stupid behavior and unnecessary depression, guilt, and shame?" Ichigo stood up and nodded his head, taking the hint but not absorbing the words and advice. He walked to the desk, finding that the drawers were only occupied by art utensils. Yes, he was fine with the art supplies, but it was what was _on_ the utensils that annoyed him to the deepest pits of hell. On every single item in every single drawer, there was at least on sticker or picture of the one and only _Kon_ for decoration.

_UUUUUGGGGGHHHHHH!_

However, the irritation was soon replaced with another feeling. _If they know things so personal as the tiniest things that ticked him off, how much more, and to what extent, could they possibly know? Not to mention how they found the information………_

He left the desk and walked to the door, opening it and walking out in a slow slump. Entering the _orange _octagonal room, he took the door closest to the right of his bedroom. Millions of second thoughts ran around his head, screaming at him as if a deadly asteroid was heading their way. Each thought yelling at him, and each agreeing with what all the others were saying. He still closed his eyes and flung the door open he heard the hinges crack from the pure force. He didn't care, but he was still relieved it didn't break. He certainly _did not _want to find out what punishment would be earned for that deadly deed. However, when he entered the room, he found no need to worry.

It was just a study room, consisting of a plain desk, a wooden chair, some paper and pencils, a small tape player, and a portable dvd/vcr player. There were about five to seven different bookshelves, one he could certainly tell held all his school books. He dismissed his wonder as to how they got here. All the other shelves were full of nothing but educational books. Biographies, ancient literatures, informative texts, encyclopedias, atlases, almanacs, dictionaries, thesauruses, historical documents, records, and books, many persuasive essays, and a lot of political references. He could already tell that he would be spending a LOT of time in this room. However, as he took a closer look at the desk, he swore that the papers almost looked glued together. No, that wasn't it. It was more like a _stone_ painted white and specially carved to look like a simple stack of papers.

Well, as they say, 'Some people learn by reading, a few others by observance. The rest all have to go and personally find out why dogs go and sniff other dogs butts.' Well, at least he didn't have an angry dog chasing him all over the place. Or, in an even more embarrassing scenario, an old lady chasing him with a purse full of hard candy and an old, but deadly, walker. So, if you have not found the implication for whatever reason, I shall give it to you. Ichigo will learn the injuries that come from jumping off a roller coaster instead of just reading about it or simply watching TV.

Well, I guess you could say he didn't think it would turn out to be anything because this is a fan fiction and not the usual predictable anime where something actually _does_ happen. Well, he was wrong.

Planning to just rip off the top piece of paper, he was introduced with unexpected results. He punched, pounded, pushed, and even cussed at the simple stone-like stack of papers. Well, at least we have a simple lining, even if the fact that he couldn't figure the stupid thing out bugged him beyond believe. Now he at least has a wonderful punching-bag, or a very useful punching-stack-of-rock-hard-papers.

Unfortunately, his fun was cut short by Ulquiorra calling him for dinner. Just one more reason to hate the stupid guy.

* * *

So, there it is! I'm excited!

Poll Results: Ulquiruki is BARELY making it! BARELY!

So, I beg of you with all my heart and soul to PLEASE READ & REVIEW!


	8. Worst Night Of My Life

****

**Okay, I'm so unbelievably sorry for the long wait. Personal stuff came up, along with schoolwork and family issues. Once I took care of that, I sat down to write only to find that I had lost all of my papers that held the OCs, their personalities, and their appearence, along with a bunch of papers that held important stuff relating to later chapters. Once i had re-written all of that, i sat down to write. The next day, I found the original papers. But I'm here and I am posting. I believe this is one of my longer chapters, nd I already have half of the next chapter on paper. The ninth chapter will be a list of the meanings of the Japanese names and other related things. But here it is, the chapter I', so glad to have finished! Please R&R~**

* * *

Ulquiorra told himself to get used to her ability to predict the emotions and actions of most everyone in both Soul Society and Hueco Mundo. Ichigo was irritable, but he wouldn't have even noticed if Rukia had not warned him to do nothing but lead him to the dinning area. He wasn't going to talk, not if he wanted to stay on good terms with her. He knew she had more power and astuteness than anyone he had ever known or heard of. Yes, she cared for the people faithful to her like the family that would love and protect her. But she also had the strong belief that in order to have and actual dependable and trustworthy relationship you had to have strict discipline, a form of discipline that applied to everyone and was always followed without a second thought. According to her, the punishment should be equal to the behavior and/or action. And to Ulquiorra it was only common sense that doing anything to provoke Ichigo, when not instructed to do so, would be considered one of the lesser acts of treason. One small word could change his emotions and thoughts completely, therefore making him unpredictable. And they needed him predictable.

But he had never thought that he would actually be _tempted_ to make him angry. It was an unusual feeling, just like all the other feelings he was experiencing. Never before had he felt anything bigger than the slightest annoyance toward any one person, even Grimmjow. He wondered how many people must have felt that way towards him, because he knew there had to be quit a few who were greatly annoyed by his lack of emotion without him realizing it. He questioned how many people had to stare straight ahead so as not to let their emotions leak through their masks, just as he was forcing himself to do right at that excruciatingly agonizing moment in time.

By the time they reached the door Ulquiorra had counted up to six thoughtful grunts that came out of Ichigo's closed lips, and he had even caught himself from giving out a few frustrated sighs. Before opening the door, Ulquiorra gulped down his pride and snuck a glance towards the ignorant _temae orenji kami baka_. His eyelids sheltered his eyes and his face was drawn. It was obvious he was thinking deeply about something far away from their current time and place.

Figuring that it made no sense to irritate the boy he casually twisted his wrist and turned the doorknob to open the door. But before the door was completely open Ulquiorra felt a crushing weight and was slammed to the floor. The contact of hard tiled floor was too much for his head, breaking the seams of his skull, freeing the hot and fresh liquid, which gave the ground around him a beautiful blanket of red death. He couldn't feel the weight that was crushing him, he couldn't feel or think anything. But, for the slightest second, Ulquiorra swore that it was slightly snowing all around him before he everything turn into an ersatz of Hell, the color of pitch putting him into a temporary sleep.

* * *

"I would have thought you would have learned the lesson about eavesdropping a long time ago. It is an iniquitous act that only ever leads to trouble and discomfort. And it's only common sense to _not_ lean on a door if you're eavesdropping. If you do, you'll end up falling on them when they open the door, not that I'm saying the act is acceptable if you were to stay away from the door," Rukia said in a calm and threatening tone to the two boys in front of her while holding the wet rag to Ulquiorra's head. She knew that trouble would arrive in one way or another on Ichigo's first day staying with them. However, she had not anticipated that she would have to deal with blood and injuries.

"We're sorry, Rukia. We were only curious."

She nodded her head towards the red-head standing on the left, showing the boy who spoke up that she was listening. His name was Futen Shintsu, one of the Arrancars that Rukia gave life to. He looked to be eighteen, but just like all Arrancars that Rukia gave life to, he was no more than one year old. His ruby-red hair was shaggy and shoulder-length, wrapping around his face almost as if it was his armor. His eyes were of a deep silver, nowhere near gray, and the whites of his eyes were not white, but black. Slightly pale and reaching up to 6ft, he was fairly thin yet sturdy at the same time. His left arm bore a tattoo of a black knife drenched in blood. He was wearing his usual black skinny jeans with a white T-shirt, although he would sometimes allow some purple to join the boring mix. He was amazingly troublesome, with several pranks in the file-cabinets of his mind, and a sense of his own independence. He was unusual in a way that allowed him to be a calm and intrinsic tool in threatening and/or dangerous situations and was one of the best people to turn to when you needed a clever plan or strategy in a moment's notice. He was thought to have O.D.D. (Oppositional Defiant Disorder), due to the fact he wouldn't follow most any rules and/or instructions. Yet, despite him being the rule breaker, he was most always the first person to apologize.

"We've never seen anyone, or anything, outside of the walls. We didn't plan on hurting anyone, even that Ichigo boy," he finished off, looking Rukia straight in the eye.

Accepting his response, her steady, scrutinizing gaze fell onto the dark boy on the left.

Futago Yugure had his hands pushed deeply into his purple jackets pockets, head turned so he could coldly stare at the wall. His almost-curly purple hair reached down to his chin, with little flecks of red from helping Rukia carry Ulquiorra to his bedroom. He looked to be about seventeen, though his dangerous royal blue eyes said he was more secretive and darker than most seventeen year olds. His skin was amazingly pale, almost to the point of him being albino. His body was muscular and lean, in a sexy way, while his height of 5ft 11in only added to his mysterious attractiveness. And you could always tell how deeply he was thinking by how much he used the teeth on this top jaw to fiddle with the small purple loop penetrating his lower lip.

And that was what he was doing for quite a while until it was his turn to spill his apology. But like the other boy standing beside Yugure, he looked Rukia straight in the eyes and held a firm tone when he decided to speak.

"It's just as Shintsu said. As far as we know, we'll probably never have another outsider walk through out home in peace without fighting ever again. I will apologize for my behavior and careless thinking, and for the injury inflicted on Ulquiorra as a result of such foolishness."

Giving a sigh, Rukia turned her attention from the two eavesdroppers to the unconscious Ulquiorra. Removing the rag from his head, she gently set it down on the small bedside table that sat next to his bed and grabbed the bandages she had left there, quickly wrapping it around his head before he started to bleed too much.

Once Ulquiorra was finished being bandaged, Rukia turned to the two boys again.

"I know how hard change or new things can be, and how exciting they may seem. Still, you would have eventually seen him anyways, and the rules will be followed. Tomorrow, the two of you will take a ladder and clean the ceilings of all the hallways and the dinning room. That will serve as your consequence," was her remark, spoken with seriousness and understanding.

Rukia didn't believe in the term punishment. It sounded harsh. It tended to make it sound worse than the actual behavior. However, the term consequence seems more natural and reasonable. She learned from experience that simply changing the word could affect the other person's response drastically.

So, when they nodded their heads and walked quickly and awkwardly out of the room she let out a sigh she had been holding back since she first laid her eyes on Ichigo. She couldn't believe that it was only the first day, that they still had to last for six days. She asked herself how she was ever able to tolerate the _temae orenji kami baka_ for so long before the Winter War. She had even lived with him more times than not when in the world of the living. She had to remind herself why she had purposefully brought him here before finishing the bandaging and getting up to leave. With one last glance towards the unconscious Arrancar she stood up and started her way to the dinning room.

* * *

Ichigo couldn't help but to feel a little awkward. His bowl of ramen was merely being played with as an attempt to distract himself from the overly-optimistic boy sitting in front of his. The boy, who's name still had yet to be revealed, held a steady gaze on the _temae orenji kami baka_ as he contentedly sipped on his cup of apple cider. He wondered if this guy was always in a good mood.

And from what Ichigo could tell by his appearance, he was an amazing ladies man. His amber eyes were deep and demanding in a genuinely gentle way. Not to mention that he looked to be the exact opposite of the two boys who had tried to eavesdrop on him and Ulquiorra, who ended up falling on top of Ulquiorra when he opened the door.

His hair was short, straight, and blonde. His skin was bright and rosy with several freckles sprinkled over his nose, despite the fact he had probably never see sunlight before. Ichigo had guessed that he was around 5 ft and 10-11in, which seemed to be a pretty normal height for those guys. He was wearing a yellow shirt with bright red jeans and yellow sneakers, a brightness that hurt the eyes when not used to the intensity.

Since Chimeiteki Kochou had left to take care of the accident he had been led into the dinning area by the overly-cheerful boy to eat dinner before it became cold. But, in his honest opinion, he would have preferred cold ramen rather than to continue hearing the obnoxious sound of slurping and the atmosphere that went tongue-tied and awkward when they first entered the room. But, not knowing what to do, he continued to just sit and wait till his nightmare was over.

"Playing with your food and taking sneaky glances won't give you anything but grief. If you have a question, just ask. And before you ask me what the heck will happen to the two, I don't know. I find it easier and more pleasurable to not fret over something so unpredictable," the boy finally said. He set down his cup of cider and began eating his dinner with a smile on his face, waiting for a response. But there was only one thing Ichigo felt safe to ask.

"Why is my room drenched in orange? Is she just trying to piss me off, or something?" he asked as he finally turned to properly face the boy. Ichigo scolded himself for not expecting the laugh that came out of his lips.

"It's all orange? Well, Chimeiteki Kochou-sama certainly didn't plan on that. You see, she had left the painting and decoration of your room to those two boys who ended up falling on top of Ulquiorra. So, when they heard about your hair problem, they decided to make a little joke out of it." Ichigo nodded his head at the response right before their ears picked up on the sound of footsteps, which was soon followed by three people walking into the room. The two boys, who Ichigo thought wouldn't be in any good mood, were talking normally to each other on the subject of preferences between a nose piercing or a lip piercing. Following behind them was an amused Chimeiteki Kochou, giving off a small smile and a few giggles. For a minute, Ichigo almost wondered if she was bipolar. One minute she'd be stern and serious, the next she'd be content and happy.

Before anything else, Chimeiteki Kochou decided to introduce Ichigo to the other boys.

"Futago Yugure,"she pointed to the purple-haired boy.

"Futago Kibo," she pointed to the blonde boy.

"Futen Shintsu," she pointed to the red-haired boy.

Before they sat down, Yugure and Shintsu gave a small glance toward the engrossed woman and, with a smile still dancing on her face, gave them a nod in his direction. They followed the prompt and both turned to face the forever scowling, orange haired, grumpy living teenager. Ichigo knew what they were going to say, but he didn't want to feel any more awkward than he already was. But he listened, not wanting to cause any more trouble.

"We're sorry. We won't do it again," they said in unison, giving a slight bow. There was only one thing he could think of to respond to the apology.

"Yeah," came out of Ichigo's mouth. Satisfied, the two boys, ready to get to dinner, straightened up and rushed to their seats. But by her tone of voice, Ichigo could tell Chimeiteki Kochou wasn't satisfied.

"Ichigo, is that it? Yeah? You can do better than that, I'm sure. Do you want to show your enemy your faults and weakness? I don't know how the Soul Society can call you one of their best defenders, one of their most skilled fighters, if you can't even give a proper reply to an apology. Pathetic," was her rebuke, walking over to him and slamming her fist on the table. The hair around her face moved like silk through the air, swishing with every movement. Her face was red, and with eyes fired by the passion of her words, she raised a fist and slammed it right into his nose. Without thinking about it, he said the one thing that seemed to be programmed into his brain, the one thing he hadn't said in what seemed to be forever.

"What the hell was that for, midget?" he said as he stood up from the chair and faced her straight on. Blood rushed to his cheeks as adrenaline ran through him, a feeling of excitement going through his body, a feeling he had almost forgotten its existence. He gave a low growl as Chimeiteki Kochou started to laugh, holding her stomach to his response. When he realized that she wasn't going to stop laughing, he just stood there and folded his arms. He could hear the sound of slurping and the clashing of silverware behind him, but only slightly. Her laugh was ringing in his ears and it sounded just a little too familiar. But he hadn't realized that it wasn't just going to end with laughter, and he certainly didn't expected her to kick at his ankles, causing him to fall to the ground, right in the middle of her laugh attack. Still on the ground, he swung his feet at her ankle to bring her down, but right before he made contact, she jumped and avoided his attempt to bring her down with him. She stopped laughing and looked down at him.

"Is that all you're going to do, Substitute Shinigami? Well, then again, it's not too surprising. You're not even an actual Shinigami. Just a little tool that belongs to the Soul Society, used and beaten to the point where it's about time to get a replacement. Tell me, is that what you want to be? A back-up plan?" she teased, giving a fake and dramatized sigh. Jumping onto his feet, he lifted his leg, pulled back his arm, and gave a good kick directed toward her stomach. But his fun was cut short when a sturdy hand grabbed his ankle and twisted it.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I'll be ending this right here. After all, if you were to hurt W_atashi no Gekko_, I would have to do the same to you," Yugure said as he slowly twisted Ichigo's ankle. And as Ichigo yanked his foot out of the menacing grip, he gave a small laugh.

"_Watashi no Gekko_? How in the heck would you get that impression?" he mocked. Sitting back down, Ichigo silently went back to eating his ramen, trying to sort out his mind. He tried, but he couldn't, because there was only one thing in his head.

_Why did that feel so good, and why did I see Rukia instead of her?_

* * *

So there's this chapter! Thank you to the people who are reading. I'm excited that I'm posting this chapter, but I'm even more excited for the next one! And, as I stated previously, PLEASEZ R&R!


	9. Character Chart

When it comes to the names of the characters, I'm going to base them off of their personality and the Japanese language. As in traditional Japanese, their last names go in front of their first names, with the exception of nicknames. For example, in Japanese, you say Kuchiki Rukia. In English, you say Rukia Kuchiki. Other than the original Bleach characters, my OCs will have both their first and last name represent a characteristic, trait, or something similar that relates to him. Any time I add a new character, nickname, or anything else to the story, I will post it's meaning here. In fact, you could even use this as a way to keep track of who's who~

**Bold = name of character**

_Italics = nickname_

**- Futago = Twin Kibo = Hope**

**- Futago = Twim Yugure = Nightfall**

**- Futen = Mental Illness/Madness Shintsu = Mental Anguish**

_- Watashi no Gekko (Yugure's nickname for Rukia) = My Moonlight_

_- Chimeiteki Kochou (used for not giving away Rukia's real name) = Deadly Butterfly_

_- temae_ _orenji kami baka (name made to tease Ichigo or when really annoyed/angry towards him) = orange hair idiot_


	10. Fear and Comfort

Ok, I know it's been FOREVER since I last updated this story! But over the summer, it was just so hard to find any inspiration. But now that school is back and I'm not sitting around the house all day, I'll hopefully be gaining more inspiration. I've also been working on 'A Broken Heart Put Back Together' and 'I Prefer Unique Over Abnormal'. Not to mention that me and YuuYuu-chan, for some un-known reason, decided to make RandomYuuProductions and start a Ouran High School Host Club crack fic and a Death Note fic.

Oh, and before we start, I would like to apologize if you find any crappy grammar/spelling. And if you do, don't be afraid to NICELY tell me so through reviews or PMs. Thanks!

Now that I finally finished typing this you can finally read it! R&R! Oh, and I'll tell you about the poll at the end of this story. ENJOY!

* * *

The moment Rukia walked through the door Ulquiorra knew that something happened during dinner. She quietly slipped into the room, as if she was trying to avoid being noticed. She didn't make any direct eye contact once she was in the room, either. As she turned to sit next to his bed, Ulquiorra tried to sit up for the first time since gaining consciousness. Ten minutes after Shintsu, Yugure, and Rukia left for dinner was when he had finally slipped into consciousness. Rukia quickly realized what he was trying to do and helped him up by softly pushing on his back. Once he was properly sitting up, Rukia stood to grab a small first-aid kit, but she was prevented from doing so by a hand that grabbed onto her wrist. Rukia looked back down on him, raising her eyebrows and slightly tilting her head as she waited for him to let her hand free.

"Was it Shintsu, Yugure, or Ichigo?" he asked with no emotion in his face and tone of voice. Rukia quickly replied.

"It was Shintsu and Yugure. Now can you let me go? She tried to yank her hand free, but his grip was so strong she couldn't release herself without hurting him.

"Ichigo didn't do anything?" he asked with surprise and suspicion, tightening his grip on her wrist.

"What could he have possibly done? He was walking with you. He would have to have been on the other side of the door. It was Shintsu and Yugure who were eavesdropping on the other side of the door. If they hadn't been leaning against that damn door when you went to open it, all of this could have been completely avoided. But they were given their consequence, and I certainly hope we won't need to do this again. But I make no guarantee," Rukia smoothly answered as she slightly turned her head to the side.

"Rukia, don't even go there. You know what I'm talking about," Ulquiorra replied as monotonously as he possibly could. The more she opened her mouth, the more irritable he became. It was amazing that he could manage to prevent any emotion through his face and voice.

"Alright then! I'll explain what happened if you will just let go," she bargained as she looked him straight on, with a sudden fire in her eyes. It was clear what ever happened was certainly taking its effect on her. He hesitantly and cautiously unwrapped his hand from her wrist, finger by finger. Once a few minutes of silence passed, Rukia's wrist was finally free. She made her way to the other side of the bed, right where the bedside table just happened to be. She grabbed the first-aid kit, as well as a blue beach bag propped against the side of the table. Without a single word she quickly opened the first-aid kit and adjusted his bandages. Once she was done with that, she finally sat down, the blue bag clenched in her hand.

"Now, I want you to pay attention. I'm going to tell you exactly what happened in the most comprehensible way possible," she proudly stated as she reached deep into the bag. Luckily, Ulquiorra realized what she was planning to do.

"Rukia, I think words are completely comprehensible. There's no need for your beautiful illustrations," he almost begged. It was all he could do to not show any disapproval in his voice. She glared at him as her hand left the bag, holding onto some markers and a large notepad.

"If they're so beautiful, then there's no reason for me to not use illustrations. You got it? So, I'll be the bunny, Ichigo will be the bear, and all the others are cats. Yep, that will do," she ranted her grin growing bigger and bigger by the second. Ulquiorra closed his eyes and gave a small grunt. Rukia worriedly turned to him in response.

"Are you okay? Does anything hurt?" Ulquiorra just couldn't believe how dense she could be. She had improved on most everything she did ever since creating whatever she is now. The only thing that she still had yet to improve was her artistic ability. But he gulped down his disapproval, nodded his head, and reassured her.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just get it over with so that I know what to do about Ichigo," Ulquiorra grumbled. Surprised at his lack of resistance, Rukia set the notepad on her lap and stared at the man.

After a few moments of the awkward silence that was becoming all too familiar, Ulquiorra glanced up at her.

"I think I should be asking you if you're okay," he pretended to joke, but in reality he was really only trying to hide his concern. He sat back up so that he could look her straight in the eyes.

"I'm fine, but could it be possible that you care?" Rukia slowly whispered. Ulquiorra turned his head as he felt his cheeks get warm. He tried to cover up the awkwardness by loudly coughing into his hand, but it was the small nod of his head telling her yes that surprised her. And without warning, Rukia felt her cheeks suddenly get a little hotter.

"Well, I, um-so, arigatou," Rukia muttered. It was a sound that almost resembled a purr, and it was all she could do to keep up most of her cool and not stutter like a blabbing idiot.

Ulquiorra slowly turned his head, and Rukia didn't even notice the notebook and pen falling from her lap when they finally locked gazes.

They stayed like that for a few moments, until the sound of a voice on the other side of the door disrupted the two.

"What in the hell are the two of you doing?" was heard from the other side. Rukia stood up and sighed before she walked over to the door and opened it. But she was not pleased to find Kibo, wearing gloves and carrying a toilet brush, looking questioningly down at Shintsu and Yugure, who were kneeling down with their ears against the door, no doubt eavesdropping. But at least no one got hurt this time.

"Tomorrow, when the two of you are done cleaning the ceilings, you will be hand writing a 6,000 word essay on the consequences that come with being nosy, and why you will never do it again. And I want you to do yours separately. When I receive them, they need to be completely different, and no copying other's work in any way, shape, or form. And getting Kibo to write them would be considered copying," she automatically commanded. There was a smile in her voice but daggers in her eyes.

In almost no time at all, the two boys had apologized and ran to their rooms, almost running into Kibo during the process. Once Shintsu and Yugure had left, Rukia turned her attention back to the smiling Kibo. It seemed that no matter what happened Kibo would never stop smiling.

"Sorry about that. So, are you out of toilet cleaner again?" Rukia asked as she leaned against the frame of the door. She could feel Ulquiorra's stares on her back, and a slight shiver went down her spine. Kibo took no notice of this, but Ulquiorra certainly had.

"That's fine. It's not like it's your fault. In fact, I even find it fairly amusing. But let's get back to the point. Some more toilet cleaner would be lovely. But Ichigo took our supplies closet for his room. Would you mind telling me where I could find a bottle?" was Kibo's polite response.

"No need to worry, Kibo. I put some new cleaning supplies in the cabinet under your bathroom sink. I know how much you hate anything being dirty."

Kibo slightly bowed in response and quickly made his way to his room, leaving Rukia alone with Ulquiorra and his stabbing glare.

"Can you believe those two? They're so immature. Anyways, I just remembered that my bath tub needs cleaning. I better go do that now before I forget," Rukia excused herself as she attempted to make a dash for the door. But she didn't know Ulquiorra had stood up while she was talking to Kibo.

He grabbed her by the wrist right before she dashed out of the door, and both fell face-first onto the floor. Ulquiorra quickly pinned Rukia's arms to the floor and hovered over her so that she couldn't escape.

"I really don't want to hear any excuses," he puffed out. His head was spinning again and he was starting to feel a little nauseous. But, as usual, Ulquiorra refused to willingly show any weakness.

"Are you trying to sound like Captain Kuchiki? 'Cause you're doing a really good job," Rukia retorted as she looked anywhere but at Ulquiorra.

"Would you stop being so childish? You're not acting like yourself, and I want to know why." As he spoke he concentrated on keeping his voice monotonous and his facial expressions apathetic.

"You think I'm acting weird? I'm not the one who's pinning another person to the floor. And you should know by now that I'm very capable of getting you off of me."

"Yes. I am aware of that. But I know you won't."

"And exactly why not, Ulquiorra?"

"Because you also care. And you aren't the type to hurt those close to you."

Rukia gave a small sigh of defeat, which was followed by a blast of empty silence. She turned her head to the side, closed her eyes, and started taking slow, deep breaths. She could feel Ulquiorra's sharp stare on her face, which caused so many emotions to shoot through her at once they were completely unrecognizable.

She couldn't help the fact that having him on top of her made her internally squirm because of how secure and special she felt with such a short space between the two.

But there was another part of her that kept tugging on her mind. It was that small part that was telling her that the whole situation was wrong. But she chose to ignore that small part.

Once a few minutes of lying on the ground had passed, one on top of the other, Rukia finally said something, without opening her eyes or turning her head.

"You can get off of me any time now," she sarcastically and softly suggested.

"What if I don't want to?" he relied in his most serious tone of voice.

"Well, why wouldn't you want to?"

"I still have yet to be told of what happened during dinner," he simply answered. Rukia slightly pushed on Ulquiorra and mumbled a small "Fine."

Rukia was pulled up onto her feet and the two walked back over to the bed. They sat side by side on the edge, Rukia staring at her hands in her lap, Ulquiorra staring at Rukia's face once again.

"In reality, it's all really stupid.. All that happened was I told Ichigo to toughen up, he got mad, I laughed, and he ended up giving me the usual reaction he usually would with… Kuchiki Rukia. But I'm not Kuchiki Rukia anymore. I've moved on. I've grown up. I'm Hisaka Rukia now. It doesn't bother me. Nope, not in the slightest bit." Ulquiorra could tell she was not only trying her hardest to convince him of what she was saying, but also trying to convince herself.

"Rukia, it's okay to be afraid," he stated when she had finished talking.

"Wh- what the hell do you mean by afraid? Seriously? Me, afraid?"

In a small moment of anger and humiliation at his words, she clenched her fist and aimed for his face. It was a poor punch, and both knew this punch was made a fluke on purpose.

He grabbed her fist right before it made contact with his face, and right before she had the chance to pull away, he tugged on her wrist and pulled her into his lap. As she struggled to get away, Ulquiorra explained what he had said.

"You're afraid Ichigo will break through your barriers again. You're scared that he'll break through your walls you've put around yourself to keep him out, therefore breaking your resolve. But you know what? I'm also scared."

Rukia stopped struggling as he said that last sentence. Her body froze for a few moments before she could finally form intelligible words.

"Why?"

"I'm also scared he'll break through your walls. If he does, what will happen to us?"

Rukia gave no response. She simply relaxed and put her head on Ulquiorra's shoulder's, clutching at Ulquiorra's shirt as if she would lose him if she were to let go. Both knew deep inside that something was happening between them. But they had no idea what such a relationship could do to their plans and hopes. Therefore, nothing was said. They just sat there until they fell over asleep, still on the bed, and still in each other's embrace.

* * *

Okay, so how did you like that? A lot of this may seem like drabble, but I found all of this necessary to the progression of Rukia's and Ulquiorra's relationship. I hope it's not too fluffy.

And now to the poll! Right now, UlquiorraxRukia is one vote ahead of IchigoxRukia. I'm excited that people have been voting more than reviewing…. And by the way, I would also like to thank HELLO I'M, rukialover1994, Medduch, hades, kitty of the shadows, and myhappydance for reviewing! And I'm sorry if I spelled your penname wrong.

Anyways, review and tell me what you thought! Any suggestions will also be accepted. And if you have any advice (but please, no flames), I'd be happy to hear it! See you next chapter!


End file.
